subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Clothing
Custom Clothing was added to Subeta in 2012. It is recognisable by the golden star in the corner of an item. Custom clothing are wearables that are created by users of Subeta and have a rarity of 200. It costs a user 5,000 CSC to create an item and is sold in the Cash Shop if requested at 500 CSC. 'Custom Clothing Guidelines' *Your overlay image may not facilitate the creation of vulgar or offensive avatars. *The item name and artwork must accurately portray the image worn on the avatar. For example, you may not have a cupcake item with a wig for the overlay. You may, however, have an overlay that is a cupcake held in the avatar's hand. *Your item may not be anything that would be put in a collection on Subeta, including but not limited to stickers, plushies, trading cards or beanbags. Likewise, you may not make any collectible item, minion, or book (official or not) an article of custom clothing. *Your item's name must be unique. Do your research and make sure there isn't an item on Subeta-- custom or official-- with the same name! *You may not replicate, duplicate, heavily reference or edit any existing items on site. *If your item is affected by gender, e.g., items on the chest layer, you must have an appropriately edited version for male and female bases. *Your item should be drawn only for one layer in the wardrobe. Full outfits must be split into multiple items. You likewise may not draw two or more pieces for one layer in a single item unless there is no logical way to wear them separately. *You may not submit any images that edit the avatar base or replace features in any way. This includes repositioning arms or legs, but also restricts drawing original facial features. You may submit clothing that enhances these features such as makeup that works with existing base eyes or lips. *You may not give your items "designer" names or sneak personal references into item descriptions. This means that you may not give a collection of items a "brand" name, and you may not include your username or variations on your username in the name or description. There are two exceptions to this rule: hairstyles and cult names. Cult names and logos may be used in item and overlays. Hairstyles may carry a name for the style itself., e.g., Black Mary Sue Curls, Blonde Mary Sue Curls. If this name is applied to another hairstyle and not a color variation of the original Mary Sue Curls style, it would be deemed a brand name and denied. 'Image Standards' *Item images should be 64 pixels square with a white background and saved as .gif files. *Overlay images should be 125px x 250px and saved as transparent .png files. *The maximum file size is 500kB. *Your item and clothing image must have black lineart. Some features like auras and fire are exceptions to this rule and will be approved on a case-by-case basis. *Your item and overlay images should both have a minimum of 3-5 layers of shading. 'Tribute Items' It's natural to want to put an item from your favorite character or story on your avatar, and we call these items "tributes." To avoid any issues with copyright or trademark infringement, we ask you to follow another set of guidelines when submitting a tribute item. We also strongly suggest that you modify your tribute items to belong in the world of Subeta and make multiple changes to the original source to ensure that it is accepted. When submitting a tribute item, you will have the option to explain to staff what you are paying tribute to, show your reference material, and explain in detail the changes you have made from it. The more information you give staff, the more you will help have your item accepted faster. Be thorough! For a list of items please see the item list. External Links *Create a Custom Wearable *Buy a Custom Wearable Category:Terminology